


Отдам(ся) в хорошие руки

by iampolza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/pseuds/iampolza
Summary: Найнс думает, что у Гэвина красивые руки.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Отдам(ся) в хорошие руки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmileKyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileKyu/gifts).



> Спасибо [Диттмару](https://ficbook.net/authors/8438) за бетинг.  
> Больше опиралась на Detroit Evolution и ту интерпретацию персонажей, которую нам показали в фильме. Имя RK900 перекочевало в фик именно оттуда. Хэдканон про сложные отношения с прикосновениями отчасти позаимствован из твиттера режиссерки фильма.

Гэвин часто прячет руки в карманах, замечает Найнс.

По возможности он избегает рукопожатий. Старается ничего не брать из чужих рук, только со стола. Другие офицеры и детективы в участке частенько хлопают друг друга по плечам, легко толкаются, стоя в очереди перед кофемашиной, налево и направо развешивают шутливые подзатыльники — огромное многообразие телесных контактов, в которых Гэвин Рид никогда не принимает участия.

Вокруг него — будто силовое поле, невидимый купол отстраненности, сквозь который никто не в состоянии пробиться. Злость, одиноко закольцованная на самой себе.

Единственные моменты, когда Гэвин всё же идёт на контакт — это задержания, в ходе которых необходимо применить физическую силу. Там он отпускает себя, лезет на рожон, и потом неделями ходит с ссадинами и синяками, гордо подняв голову. Фаулеру на почту приходят многочисленные письма с жалобами. Гэвин задумчиво потирает сбитые костяшки, хмурясь.

Он думает, что никто не обращает на это внимания, никто не замечает.

Найнс замечает.

Принося кофе, он всегда не протягивает кружку, а ставит её на стол. Даже в толпе он держится от Гэвина на почтительном расстоянии, чтобы ненароком не задеть его плечом. День за днём, дежурство за дежурством Найнс держит дистанцию, не придвигаясь ближе, не позволяя себе лишнего. Он маскирует это под пренебрежение и тщательно заметает следы подколками. Гэвин ведётся. Их взаимное раздражение — зона комфорта с понятными правилами. 

Найнс тайком выбирается за неё только когда никого нет рядом. 

По ночам он прокручивает в голове записи прошедшего дня. Он смотрит на коротко обрезанные ногти, на заусенцы, на мелкие порезы, красными росчерками идущие по руке. На сухую кожу и мелкие частички табака, остающиеся на пальцах после перекуров. Гэвин часто трёт костяшками подбородок и губы, когда нервничает. Иногда он грызёт ногти. Он проводит слишком много времени в служебном тире — на выемке между большим и указательным пальцами кожа грубая и жёсткая; привычка, перешедшая в мозоль. 

Никто не замечает этого, Найнс же порой замечает _только это_.

Оптические сенсоры RK900 заточены на детали, вот в чём дело. Ему нравится фокусироваться на мелочах, рассматривать их, анализируя и выискивая закономерности. Ему нравится находить знакомые отпечатки среди множества других. Ему нравятся руки Гэвина. Кто-то другой, возможно, сказал бы, что у него фиксация.

_«Ты — машина. У тебя не может быть тактильного голода»._

Наверное, даже к лучшему, что Гэвин настолько ревностно оберегает своё личное пространство. Это не ещё одна задачка, которую нужно решить, это не ещё одно расследование. Это нечто, для чего Найнс никогда не был предназначен, и ему тоже стоит держать свои желания при себе, язык — за зубами, а руки — в карманах.

Девиация открывает многие двери, но далеко не все.

*

— Ты же осознаёшь, — ухмыляясь, говорит ему Гэвин, — что я — лишь твоя симуляция? Ты тут главный. Я буду делать всё, что захочешь, тебе нужно только попросить.

— Мне достаточно лишь подумать, — с легким раздражением поправляет его Найнс.

В саду влажно, пахнет сырой землёй и травой. Небо пасмурное. Знакомый пейзаж не приносит успокоения.

Сидящий рядом Гэвин — ненастоящий, но улыбается он очень похоже. Работая над его мимикой, Найнс просматривал часы записей, выискивая мельчайшие паттерны поведения и вписывая их в код. 

— Вообще-то тебе даже не надо формулировать мысль, я ведь и так в курсе всего, что с тобой происходит. Ты сам дал мне доступ, — Гэвин пожимает плечами. — Я знаю, из-за чего ты так загоняешься.

— Тогда почему не действуешь сам? Ты в праве. Спонтанность не противоречит протоколу. 

— Потому что у тебя самого тоже есть границы. 

— Границы?

Трудно сконструировать более абсурдную ситуацию, думает Найнс: симуляция его напарника, которую он сделал одновременно слишком похожей и непохожей на оригинал, провоцирует его, но отказывается идти на ответные провокации и, кажется, знает о нём больше, чем он сам. 

— Ты и сам не особо охотно касаешься других. Вы с ним в этом похожи, кстати. Ты не заметил? 

Найнс хмурится. Он молчит.

Ему не хочется проговаривать вслух очевидное. Создатели глубоко впаяли в него знание о том, как ломать людей, раскладывать на составляющие их мотивы и эмоциональными манипуляциями добиваться от них своего. Всё это — достояние RK900. Это он мог бы в мгновение ока выстроить коммуникативную стратегию, которая позволила бы с разной степенью жестокости добиться от Гэвина Рида сговорчивости и открытости. Идеальная ловушка доверительных отношений, ведущая в никуда.

Но RK900 больше нет. Есть Найнс. Есть девиация, которая прокрадывается в его код сомнениями, неуверенностью, жаждой чего-то более несовершенного и настоящего — того, что невозможно выстроить по математическим моделям. 

Гэвин придвигается ближе. Между ними почти не остаётся свободного места, и всё же ни их плечи, ни бёдра не соприкасаются. Их ладони лежат на скамейке параллельно друг другу. Кончики пальцев зудят.

— Слушай, Найнс. Это нормально. Тебе не надо пытаться быть кем-то, кем ты не являешься. Уж точно не здесь.

Он поворачивается, вскидывая бровь.

— Какой у тебя уровень сарказма и вербальной агрессии? Подними-ка на семь процентов.

Гэвин с наигранной усталостью закатывает глаза.

— Отъебись ты, ведро с болтами.

— Уже лучше. Опять сам изменил настройки?

— Спонтанность не противоречит протоколу, — отзывается Гэвин, идеально копируя чужой голос.

Он показывает ему язык. 

Найнс улыбается. Улыбки у него всегда выходят тонкими и едва уловимыми — не такими, как у других. Должно быть, это особенность его мимики. Должно быть, это проявление его _индивидуальности_. 

Он надеется, что в настоящем Гэвине достаточно неравнодушия, чтобы это заметить.

— Эй, — говорит ему симуляция. — Выше нос, жестянка. Может, со временем всё изменится. Вы ещё притрётесь друг к другу.

— Это маловероятно.

— Может быть. Но «мало» — тоже шанс, правда же?

На это Найнсу нечего ответить.

*

— Прекрати это.

— Что именно?

— Пялиться. Я как-то не так руль держу? Или что?

— Вы…

— Это был риторический вопрос. Мне похуй.

Они едут в машине. В воскресенье вечером на въезде в город сплошные пробки, на каждом светофоре приходится стоять в среднем по семь минут. Гэвин устал и нервничает — Найнс замечает это по микромимике, по раздражённым вздохам и резким, суетливым жестам. 

Гэвина вызвали на место преступления в три утра, он весь день проторчал там, обследуя каждый миллиметр вместе с криминалистами и опрашивая возможных свидетелей. За это время он выпил только одну чашку кофе. Когда Найнс предложил сесть за руль, Гэвин упрямо отказался.

У него глубокая царапина на ладони — не заметил гвоздь, торчащий из стены склада. Рана ничем не обработана и не перевязана. Днём она запеклась тонкой коркой, но сейчас снова начала кровоточить. Оплётка руля влажно блестит в нескольких местах, уголок рта у Гэвина то и дело дергается от болевого тика. 

Найнс не может перестать смотреть.

— Детектив, у вас…

— Блять, да заебал. У меня есть прививка от столбняка. Я не скопычусь от какого-то ебучего гвоздя, угомонись уже.

— Столбняк — не единственное, о чём стоит беспокоиться.

— Если ты не заткнешься, я выброшу тебя из машины. 

Гэвин врёт. Его сердечный ритм на секунду подскакивает, будто колесо на кочке. Лицо едва заметно краснеет — возможно, не только от злости. Чужое неравнодушие всегда и тревожит, и смущает его.

Найнс ещё никогда не встречал человека, которого одновременно так просто и так сложно понять. 

— Нет проблем, детектив, — бесцветно говорит он. — Когда вы скончаетесь от сепсиса, я обязательно найду тот самый гвоздь и вобью его в крышку вашего гроба.

Гэвин насмешливо фыркает в ответ. У него улучшается настроение. На перекрёстке их подрезает ауди, но Гэвин даже не сигналит водителю и не матерится ему вслед, высунувшись из окна.

— Думал, ты нацарапаешь им _«Я же говорил»_ на моей могильной плите.

— Может быть. Я ещё не решил.

В лунках под ногтями запеклась кровь. Найнс смотрит. Он никак не может оторвать взгляд от того, как перекатываются костяшки под кожей. Ладонь Гэвина оставляет очередной влажный след на оплётке. Найнс ловит себя на том, что ему хотелось бы пройтись языком по рулю, а потом прижаться лицом к чужой ладони и вылизать её тоже — жадно, дочиста.

Он плотно сжимает зубы, силой заставляя себя отвернуться к окну.

Рядом с ним Гэвин легко усмехается.

— Если я скопычусь, ты будешь скучать по мне, жестянка.

Это звучит как поддразнивание, как шутка, и всё же где-то глубоко в тоне голоса угадывается что-то ещё. Какая-то вопросительная, пропитанная надеждой нотка, которую было бы очень легко пропустить мимо ушей, но Найнс слишком внимателен. 

Он хмыкает, глядя на проносящиеся мимо машины.

— Вы льстите себе, Рид.

Это ложь. 

Конечно же, он будет скучать.

*

— Господи, Рид, ты — самое жалкое зрелище на свете, — говорит Тина. — Устроил тут многосерийную мелодраму. Сам знаешь, я терпеть их не могу.

Гэвин раздраженно фыркает в ответ. Щёлкает кнопка кофемашины.

— Так закрой глаза и не смотри, Чен. Я же молчал, когда ты целый месяц ходила с грустным ебалом после расставания с очередным своим ёбырем. Как насчет дружеской солидарности?

— Как насчет взять яйца в кулак и сделать хоть что-нибудь? 

— Да, мам. Слушаюсь, мам. Иди нахуй, а?

— Я-то дойду, а тебя туда, смотрю, под ручку провожать нужно. 

— Да ты…

— Спешите присесть, мистер Рид, а то все места разберут!

Найнс думает, что ему нравится Тина Чен. Она не особо дружелюбна с ним, но при этом не особо вежлива со всеми остальными, и в этом есть искренность — рядом с ней Найнс чувствует себя _равным_. Она всегда здоровается с ним в коридорах участка, всегда вовлекает его в разговор. 

Она давно дружит с Гэвином.

Прямо сейчас Найнс стоит за стеной служебной кухни и слушает их разговор. Изначально он собирался подойти и сообщить, что результаты экспертизы уже пришли, но что-то остановило его, заставило задержаться. Ему любопытно. Пара минут промедления не сыграют роли. Это неправильно, но он успокаивает себя тем, что просто собирает необходимую информацию о коллеге. 

Хочется знать о Гэвине всё.

— Скачай себе приложуху для знакомств, что ли.

— Блять, да оставь меня в покое.

— О! Ты так нервничаешь — у тебя всё серьезно, что ли? Я думала, такая большая и чистая любовь только в диснеевских мультиках бывает.

— Тебе заняться нечем? Лучше иди и проверь, что там с экспертизой. Хочу съебаться домой в этом столетии.

— Чтобы что? Дрочить и плакать?

— Тина…

— Да признайся ему уже.

Найнс всё же входит в кухню.

— Детектив Рид, офицер Чен, — вежливо приветствует он. — Результаты готовы, можете ознакомиться на почте, — замечая на себе пристальные взгляды присутствующих, Найнс интересуется: — Я вам помешал?

Гэвин смотрит на него со злостью и почти убийственным пренебрежением, Тина же, наоборот, улыбается. Она пытается скрыть своё веселье за чашкой с кофе, но получается у неё не очень.

— Нет, Найнс, ты как раз вовремя. Спас Рида от чистосердечного признания.

— В чём именно вы собирались признаваться, детектив?

Гэвин кривится, отмахиваясь.

— Чен думает, это я баллончиком написал на заборе перед участком _«Андроиды сосут»_. Пытается арестовать меня.

Он врёт. Чтобы это понять, не нужно даже прибегать к сканированию.

— Вдохновлялись своим любимым поисковым запросом? — невозмутимо интересуется Найнс.

Гэвин давится кофе. Тина звонко хохочет, глядя на его красное лицо.

— Чёрт возьми, — говорит она, отсмеявшись, — Рид мне напиздел, у тебя _прекрасное_ чувство юмора.

— Да, не забудь отправить открытку в Киберлайф, — огрызается Гэвин, поспешно вытирая салфеткой лицо. — Иди лучше и посмотри, что там с экспертизой. 

— Глядите-ка, раскомандовался. Тебе очень повезло, что я тоже хочу поскорее свалить домой.

Тина оставляет чашку у раковины и уходит, напоследок заговорщицки подмигнув Найнсу. Уголок его губ сам дергается в предательской улыбке.

Но едва они остаются наедине, Гэвин толкает Найнса так, что тот упирается лопатками в стену. 

— Не нарывайся, пластмасска, — пронизывающий взгляд, злобный оскал. — Умничает он тут при других... Будешь разевать пасть не по делу — останешься без языка.

Найнс старается не слишком детально представлять пальцы Гэвина на своём языке. Это трудно. 

Преконструкция запускается сама собой.

— Осторожнее, детектив, — проникновенно отзывается он. — У меня очень крепкие зубы. Вам же ещё дороги ваши пальцы?

Найнс совершенно некстати думает о том, как мог бы пропихнуть их себе в рот до самого горла. Он представляет, как прихватывает зубами фаланги, оставляет засосы на кистях рук, как следует языком за линиями на чужих ладонях. Преконструкция послушно подбрасывает ему картинки. 

На языке густо плещется фантомный привкус чужой кожи. Хочется анализировать его, раскладывать на составляющие раз за разом, позволив этому потоку данных перегрузить процессор. 

Но Найнс не может. Всё это — только в его голове. 

Он опускает взгляд вниз, на руки Гэвина. Наверняка они очень теплые — несколько секунд назад он держал кружку с кофе. Должно быть, приятно будет прижаться к ним лицом.

Гэвин раздраженно щёлкает языком, отстраняясь. Если можно было бы убивать силой мысли, Найнс уже был бы похож на решето.

— Когда-нибудь разберу тебя нахер и толкну запчасти на чёрном рынке.

— Вы всё только обещаете.

Продемонстрировав ему напоследок средний палец, Гэвин уходит. 

Найнс остаётся один. Лампа на кухне гаснет — датчик тепла не распознаёт его как человека. Полицейским андроидам не нужен свет, чтобы ориентироваться в пространстве. Им не нужно пользоваться кухней, чтобы оптимально функционировать.

Им не нужны чужие прикосновения, чтобы разрешить какое-то странное, волнующее несоответствие в своих поведенческих алгоритмах.

Найнс запускает быструю диагностику. Результаты показывают, что всё в порядке. Он не чувствует себя в порядке. По стене пляшет желтый отсвет его диода. Найнс ставит кружку Гэвина в посудомоечную машину и возвращается обратно в офис.

*

_«Инородный объект в брюшной полости»_ , настойчиво мигает на дисплее.

_«Рекомендуется провести полную диагностику»._

_«Рекомендуется обратиться в Киберлайф»._

— Меня не ебанёт током, пока я копаюсь в твоей требухе? Мама вроде говорила мне, что нельзя трогать электроприборы мокрыми руками.

Найнс улыбается одной из своих едва заметных улыбок.

— Тириум плохо проводит электричество, детектив. Для подобных работ техникам рекомендуется надевать защитные перчатки, но я изолировал питание в прилегающих биокомпонентах. Вы будете в порядке.

— Блять, да я _уже_ не в порядке. У меня было крайне хуёво с физикой в школе, меня выгнали из кружка по робототехнике. Ты уверен, что я не проебусь и не доломаю в тебе что-нибудь? 

— Нет, процент риска удовлетворительный. Вы уж постарайтесь. Мне очень не хотелось бы истечь тириумом до полного отключения.

— Сука, — с чувством говорит Гэвин, глядя на открытую брюшную панель, и запускает руку внутрь.

Найнс вздрагивает, всем телом вжимаясь в стену дома. 

— Что случилось, я..?

— Продолжайте, — цедит он сквозь зубы.

_«Инородный объект в брюшной полости, инородный объект в брюшной полости»._

Когда-то давно инженеры Киберлайф решили, что добавить сенсоры во внутренние биокомпоненты андроидов будет хорошей идеей — чтобы они сами могли чувствовать любые неполадки и вовремя устранять их. По задумке сенсоры должны были работать так же, как болевые рецепторы у людей.

Вот только это совсем не похоже на боль, отстраненно думает Найнс.

Его синтетическая, влажная от пролитого тириума плоть обхватывает руку Гэвина плотно, как перчатка. Каждый раз, когда он случайно задевает пальцем один из проводов, это прикосновение отзывается у Найнса во всём теле, эхом разносится по цепи, вызывая помехи на дисплее. Ускоряется работа насоса. Непроизвольно закрываются глаза. 

Сообщения об ошибке сыплются на него каскадом. 

Пальцы Гэвина задевают крепления брюшных мышц. 

_«Инородный объект в…»_

— Ниже, — едва слышно выдыхает Найнс.

В голосе у него проскакивают помехи, хотя модулятор в полном порядке.

— Что?

— Пуля. Она левее и чуть ниже.

— Ладно, — Гэвин нервно облизывает губы.

Тревога идёт от него волнами. Он напряжен, как струна. Найнс чувствует частое биение чужого пульса сквозь свои биокомпоненты — как будто у него внутри тоже есть сердце. Наверное, Гэвину неприятны такие вот вынужденные прикосновения. Должно быть, ему отвратителен даже вид белых пластин, проводов и пролитого тириума. 

Найнс открывает глаза.

У Гэвина сведены брови, на лбу выступила испарина. Он с таким сосредоточением смотрит на раскрытую брюшную полость Найнса, будто может видеть его насквозь. Голубая подсветка обрамляет его лицо так, что становится видно каждый шрам, каждое мелкое несовершенство кожи. 

Найнс чувствует тепло его руки у себя глубоко внутри.

— Нашёл! — азартно отзывается Гэвин.

Он волнуется, он радуется, он обнадёжен, ему немного страшно. У него на лице разыгрывается целое светопредставление из различных эмоций, и Найнс жадно записывает каждую. Он отвлекается только когда Гэвин, крепко схватив пулю, начинает вытягивать руку обратно. 

Сенсоры исправны, но ощущения такие, будто внутри всё искрит, как во время сварки. Скин на теле и лице то и дело глитчит, обнажая пластик. Кулер работает на полную. Найнс рад, что голосовые модуляторы RK900 не настроены ни на что, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее стоны — вместо этого у него из горла вырывается что-то похожее на белый шум помех, на треск статического электричества. 

— Тебе больно? — спрашивает Гэвин.

— Нет.

Ему пусто и холодно без чужой руки внутри.

— Я достал пулю. 

— Говорил же, вы справитесь.

— Что теперь?

Найнс с трудом фокусируется на теле, спешно пробегаясь по показателям. Ему надо отвлечься. Ему надо сфокусироваться на чём-то кроме навязчивого желания раз за разом реконструировать события и ощущения последних минут. 

— Теперь я смогу полностью изолировать повреждённый участок, перекрыв подачу тириума к нему. Мне всё равно нужно будет к техникам, но вы выиграли мне время. 

— Сильно же тебя задело, — задумчиво замечает Гэвин, разглядывая свою залитую синим руку. — Ты такой влажный внутри.

Он роняет пулю. Закашливается. Найнс медленно поднимает на него взгляд. 

Гэвин выглядит так, будто его застали с поличным. Лицо перекосило от стыда и ужаса. Он не был настолько испуган, даже когда его самого подстрелили в плечо полгода назад. Даже когда Фаулер орал на него после очередной жалобы и угрожал уволить к чертям. 

— Блять, в смысле… Я не…

Найнс позволяет себе насладиться чужим смущением.

— Я потерял много тириума, детектив. При внутренних повреждениях он скапливается в брюшной полости. 

— Да! Да. Это я и имел в виду. Ну, ты понял… 

— Я понял, что ранения — крайне волнительная тема для вас.

Смущение сменяется злостью мгновенно, как по щелчку.

— Слышь, ты, — скрипит зубами Гэвин. — Я тебе эту пулю сейчас обратно засуну. Захлопнись.

В конце проулка наконец-то появляются проблесковые маячки полицейской машины, вслед за ней въезжает минивэн с эмблемой Киберлайф на боку. Не говоря больше ни слова, Гэвин поспешно поднимается на ноги и уходит встречать гостей. Найнс не смотрит ему вслед, но слышит, как Гэвин приветствует патрульных, в двух словах описывает им ситуацию, показывает, с какой стороны дома зайти, чтобы забрать трёх драгдиллеров, валяющихся в полной отключке на заднем дворе. Стандартная процедура, привычная последовательность действий, легко укладывающаяся в поведенческую программу. 

Найнс слышит, как затем Гэвин легко окликает техников: «Заберите это дырявое ведро, он вон там, всеми своими кибер-кишками наружу». 

Звук приближающихся шагов. 

Поверх него Найнс слышит, как, оставшись в одиночестве, Гэвин бьёт своей перепачканной тириумом рукой по стене.

«Блять, — тихо шепчет он, стоя спиной к проулку. — _Блять_ ».

*

— Вот здесь, — говорит Гэвин, наклоняясь поверх чужого плеча. — Видишь? У такси номер другого штата. Подозрительно?

Найнс поспешно кивает.

— Да. Ловко замечено, — он делает себе пометку с таймкодом.

— Ага. Странно, что не тобой. 

— Я следил за машиной на соседнем экране.

— Ну-ну. Ври дальше. Ты который день в облаках витаешь.

— Это выражение не применимо к андроидам.

— А это? — Гэвин радостно демонстрирует ему средний палец.

Найнс припечатывает его взглядом, в котором, как он надеется, читается сразу несколько неутешительных диагнозов.

Симуляция Гэвина всё больше и больше похожа на него настоящего. Последние дополнения исправили мимику и жесты, сделав их почти неотличимыми от оригинала. Пожалуй, это достойно как гордости, так и жалости. Найнсу не стоило бы подпитывать свою безнадежную привязанность к напарнику, но теперь он уже слишком привык к этому Гэвину. Ему нравится, что у него всегда есть собеседник.

Ему приятно, что здесь он может не бояться сделать что-то не так и всё испортить.

В саду сегодня солнечно, у пруда распустились паучьи лилии. Ивовые ветви лениво покачиваются в такт ветерку. Слышен всплеск, когда с берега в воду прыгает лягушка.

Найнс пришёл сюда поработать. Ему нужно было за ночь посмотреть записи со всех камер наблюдения вокруг места преступления — однообразная, муторная задача, которую он с готовностью взвалил на себя. Ему ведь не нужен сон, он может работать с несколькими экранами одновременно. Он — совершенная машина, созданная именно для таких случаев. Он более внимателен, чем люди. 

Как оказалось, нет.

Симуляция права, Найнс бесполезен сегодня. 

Движением руки он сворачивает зависшие в воздухе вкладки с видео.

— Что, на сегодня хватит? — буднично интересуется Гэвин.

— Да, хочу запустить диагностику. Фокусировка сбоит — может, неполадки в процессоре.

— Нет у тебя никаких неполадок, — он садится рядом, улыбаясь так, словно знает опасный секрет. — Тебе просто хочется постоянно пересматривать свои разговоры с Гэвином, бесконечно просчитывая вероятность других возможных исходов. 

Найнс хмурится.

— Нет, я…

— Проверь, — хитро предлагает симуляция. — У этих записей приоритет в списке текущих задач.

Найнс проверяет. Он хмурится ещё сильнее.

— Это ты поставил? 

— Не говори ерунды. У меня нет доступа к настройкам такого уровня.

Найнсу некого винить, кроме себя. 

Ему некому оправдываться — тут все свои. Симуляция долго смотрит на него, потом измученно вздыхает.

— Ну, и что? У тебя есть план действий? Или до конца эксплуатации будешь поверх полицейских записей раз за разом смотреть, как Гэвин вертит карандаш между пальцев? — в улыбке появляется жестокая нотка. — Да, я заметил.

Найнсу хочется ответить хоть что-нибудь, потому что он не любит, когда последнее слово остаётся не за ним. Он не любит проигрывать. 

Он уже проиграл.

— Мы напарники. Между нами ничего не может быть.

— И почему же?

— Ты сам говорил. Границы. Он не любит, когда вторгаются в его личное пространство, я — тоже. 

Выражение лица у Гэвина смягчается. 

— Давай-ка я покажу тебе кое-что, — говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги.

На месте свернутых окон с видеозаписями он широким жестом разворачивает скриншот — графический отчёт по итогам сканирования. 

Найнс тоже поднимается со скамьи.

— Это...

— Как видишь.

Синеватые линии и тени складываются в знакомые очертания RK900 — 3D-модель со внутренней развёрткой, со всеми биокомпонентами, прорисованными в торсе так, будто это страница анатомического атласа. Системы функционируют в аварийном режиме. Проникающее ранение, инородный объект в брюшной полости. Утечка тириума. Реконструкция тут же рисует траекторию полёта пули и определяет вид оружия, которому она соответствует. Но всё это — фоновая информация. 

Прозрачные очертания биокомпонентов на модели покрыты широкими мазками отпечатков.

И Найнс знает эти отпечатки. Завитки линий на указательном и большом пальце — будто маршрут, по которому он ходил миллион раз. Он привык выискивать их среди множества других — на рабочих столах, на полицейских планшетах, на кофейных чашках в общей кухне участка. Он не раз ловил себя на том, что ему хочется видеть эти отпечатки у себя на руках и лице.

Как оказалось, он уже носит их глубоко внутри. 

Гэвин Рид запятнал его так, как не удавалось ещё ни одному человеку.

— Это снимок до починки?

— Да. Большая часть отпечатков всё равно осталась на месте.

— Но техники Киберлайф…

— ...всегда работают в перчатках, — симуляция белозубо усмехается, вскидывая бровь. — Они откачали пролитый тириум, подлатали биокомпоненты, но им и в голову не пришло начисто отдраить каждый миллиметр вокруг раны. 

Найнс снова смотрит на скриншот. Он разглядел всё и в первый раз, ему вообще незачем изучать что-либо повторно — любая информация, оказывающая перед ним, сразу отправляется на жёсткий диск. Это практично. Надежно.

Это не отменяет того факта, что по отпечатку большого пальца на кромке тириумного насоса хочется снова и снова пробегаться взглядом — абсолютно бессмысленное действие, которое будто бы успокаивает несуществующую поломку где-то внутри.

Найнс отворачивается.

— Это ничего не меняет, — твёрдо говорит он.

Улыбка исчезает с чужого лица. Симуляция вздыхает — настоящий Гэвин делает так, когда собирается сказать что-нибудь искреннее, без мата через каждое слово. 

— Слушай, — она тянется к нему, словно собираясь взять за руку, но обрывает жест на середине. — Забудь, что я тогда сказал. Ты сам видишь, какие уж тут границы. 

— Гэвин вынужден был это сделать. Меня ранили.

— Возможно, ему просто нужен был повод. Он не из тех, кто действует первым.

— Я не знаю, как… — начинает Найнс, но не может выбрать подходящее окончание фразы из десятка вариантов.

Слишком много неизвестных переменных. У него нет программы для инициирования и поддержания романтических отношений с людьми. У него нет алгоритмов, которые могли бы помочь ему. Он умеет только убивать, преследовать, допрашивать и угрожать. Инженеры Киберлайф, окрестившие RK900 _«совершенной»_ моделью, явно не понимали значение этого слова.

Девиация научила его задавать вопросы, но не дала ответов.

Ненастоящий, живущий только внутри этого сада Гэвин подходит ближе, почти вплотную; не касаясь, но заставляя сенсоры Найнса приготовиться к тому, чтобы ощутить это тепло.

— Спонтанность не противоречит и твоему протоколу тоже, — замечает он.

Найнс смотрит на его непривычно расслабленное, открытое лицо, и ловит себя на том, что скучает по мату и подколкам. Оказывается, ему нравится всегда быть настороже. Никто из инженеров не готовил его к спокойной, комфортной жизни.

Никто не готовил его к существованию Гэвина Рида.

Найнс снова думает об отпечатках на своих биокомпонентах и невольно прижимает руку к животу.

— Я учту твоё предложение, — говорит он, отступая назад. — Спасибо за участие. Но теперь, если не возражаешь, давай займёмся делом.

— Включим романтичную музыку и будем осваивать петтинг?

— Нет. Мы будем работать.

Он сворачивает скриншот и снова открывает вкладки с записями камер наблюдения. Краем глаза он замечает, что симуляция Гэвина смотрит на него с улыбкой, в которой читается неприкрытая симпатия.

— Ты даже более ебанутый, чем кажется, — ласково говорит она.

И запускает следующее видео.

*

— Детектив, вам надо обработать раны.

— _«Раны»..._ Блять, я что, на смертном одре? Отъебись.

— Я настаиваю.

— И что ты сделаешь, если я не соглашусь? Взвалишь меня на спину и потащишь в больничку?

— Если это будет необходимо.

— Охуеть теперь. А мигалка, как у скорой, будет? Без неё не поеду.

Квартира Гэвина — уже привычное место. Найнсу нравится бывать здесь. Он любит рассматривать постеры на стенах, скачивать аннотации книг, которые находит на полках, и по малейшим деталям вычислять, как Гэвин проводил свои вечера на прошедшей неделе, что ел на ужин и какие фильмы смотрел. 

На кухне всегда стоит немытая посуда, в спальне — бардак в шкафу. Найнс запрограммирован придерживаться порядка во всём, что его окружает, но, вопреки ожиданиям, уютный хаос чужой жизни действует на него успокаивающе. 

Не сегодня. 

На внутреннем дисплее мигает список всех повреждений Гэвина — стесанные костяшки, разбитая губа, ссадины и ушибы. Ничего, что всерьёз угрожало бы жизни, но Найнс всё равно не находит себе места. _«Любой ценой защищать других сотрудников полиции»_ — один из основных императивов, вшитых в него на уровне базовых настроек. _«Любой ценой защищать Гэвина Рида»_ — приказ, который он давным-давно отдал себе сам. Он совершил ошибку. Недооценил угрозу. Он не справился с единственной своей приоритетной задачей, и теперь вынужден смотреть на то, как Гэвин ходит по квартире в поисках другой чистой майки — та, что на нём, запачкана кровью из разбитой губы.

— Мне стоило бы одному поехать в Киберлайф.

— Ещё чего. Не загоняйся. С таким же успехом я мог бы столкнуться лбами с кем-нибудь в баре. Привычное дело.

Гэвин преувеличивает. За последние полгода он стал меньше пить и реже ввязываться в драки. Найнс решает не напоминать об этом. Он не уверен, позволительно ли ему подмечать такие детали.

— Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Сядь и захлопнись на пару минут. Я только переоденусь — и мы поедем в участок.

— Но…

Гэвин закрывает дверь спальни.

Найнс хмурится, поджимая губы. Диод горит жёлтым.

Он садится на диван, ещё раз прокручивая в голове события утра.

Они поехали в Киберлайф — одного из убитых андроидов удалось перезапустить, нужно было допросить его. Вокруг здания была толпа протестующих, как и всегда. Найнс пошёл первым, чтобы расчистить остальным полицейским дорогу. Вокруг было много людей, все кричали, толкали его руками. Брань и оскорбления он не слушал, просто изолировал из сознания — время шло, но лозунги оставались однотипными, различаясь только степенью агрессивности и количеством непристойного подтекста. 

Это было ошибкой. Он отвлекся от звуков вокруг и пропустил момент, когда идущий позади Гэвин отстал от него.

Когда Найнс обернулся, тот уже катался по земле, сцепившись с одним из протестующих. Их смогли разнять не сразу. Всем досталось. 

Найнс сжимает и разжимает кулак, глядя в стену. 

Он так и не услышал, что именно вывело Гэвина из себя. Остаётся только догадываться. За время своей службы в участке Найнс сталкивался с разными оскорблениями, но никогда Гэвин не реагировал на них _так_. Что изменилось? Почему именно сейчас?

Обычно после драк Гэвин огрызается, матерится и много курит — одну за одной. Сегодня же он кажется расслабленным и каким-то усталым. Он совсем не злится. Найнс никак не может понять, в чём дело. 

— Ну всё, поехали.

Гэвин выходит из спальни в майке с лозунгом «Fuck the Police». В любой другой день Найнс непременно съязвил бы по этому поводу, но его внимание привлекают ссадины и кровоподтеки на чужом лице. 

— Мы никуда не поедем, пока вы не обработаете всё это.

— Да ладно, всем похуй. Это личико уже не спасти. Кусок мяса из морозилки только что обнял меня и назвал мамой. 

— _Мне_ не всё равно, — с мрачной решимостью Найнс встаёт на ноги, перегораживая выход из комнаты. — Раз уж вы отказываетесь ехать в больницу, я займусь вами сам.

Всего на секунду Гэвин выглядит растерянным, но затем прячется за равнодушным смешком. 

— Господи, ну если это хоть немного тебя остудит, то ладно. Заебал, серьезно. Того и гляди пар из ушей повалит.

Найнс молча указывает на ванную. Гэвин идёт, на ходу включая свет. Украдкой поймав своё отражение в зеркале, он морщится. Его шутка про кусок мяса не так уж далека от истины.

Найнс кивает на бортик ванны.

— Садитесь, — стальным голосом говорит он.

Гэвин садится. 

Его немое, чересчур спокойное послушание абсолютно не вяжется со всем, к чему так привык Найнс. Ему хочется схватить Гэвина за грудки и встряхнуть. Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь едкое и обидное. Преконструкция рисует ему тысячу вариантов развития событий, но Найнсу почему-то не нравится ни один. Имеющиеся у него алгоритмы не подходят текущей ситуации.

Он решает отвлечь себя делом.

Сканирование комнаты подсказывает ему, где найти чистые полотенца. Горячая вода начинает течь из крана далеко не сразу — должно быть, проблемы с трубами. Гэвин шипит от боли, когда Найнс касается его лица влажной тканью, вытирая кровь.

— Я могу сам.

— Вы уже сделали всё, что могли. Сидите смирно.

Гэвин закатывает глаза, но остаётся на месте. 

Проходит пара секунд, и он вздыхает, молча подаваясь вперёд. Найнс действует аккуратно — следит за тем, чтобы между ними всегда оставалась ткань полотенца. Он помнит о границах. 

Прикосновения — это за рамками допустимого.

Он всё ещё пытается думать обо всём происходящем как о простой медицинской процедуре. 

— Зачем вы ударили того человека? 

— Руки зачесались.

— Он подаст жалобу на вас. 

— Переживу. 

— Капитан будет недоволен.

— Он никогда не бывает мной доволен, тоже мне новость.

Глаза у Гэвина закрыты. Его руки расслабленно лежат на бедрах, ладонями вверх — так, что не видно сбитых костяшек. Найнсу хотелось бы посмотреть на них. Вместо этого он смотрит на текущую из крана воду.

— Своими действиями вы лишь раззадорили протестующих ещё больше. 

— Да похуй. Тот мудак орал громче всех, действовал мне на нервы. Теперь хоть немного помолчит — я ведь сломал ему челюсть?

— Сломали.

Гэвин улыбается окровавленными зубами — кажется, рана на разбитой губе снова открылась.

— Чудесно.

И Найнс _чувствует_. Чувствует что-то. Как будто кто-то медленно сдавливает главную трубку, по которой тириум поступает от насоса к биокомпонентам в голове. Как будто что-то искрит у него на платах.

 _«Вы самый кошмарный сотрудник полиции, которого только видел Детройт,_ — хочется сказать ему. — _Вы не должны просто так нападать на гражданских. Вы не должны с таким равнодушием относиться к вышестоящим лицам»._

Вместо этого он говорит:

— Вы не должны были делать это ради меня.

Он ожидает, что Гэвин начнёт всё отрицать — вероятность этого равна девяноста процентам. Но он лишь рвано пожимает плечами.

— Конечно, должен, — он открывает глаза, встречаясь с Найнсом серьезным уставшим взглядом. — Мы ведь _напарники_ , мать твою.

Кончики пальцев зудят от нетерпения. Хочется трогать. Хочется, чтобы его трогали в ответ. Найнс никогда не думал, что однажды девиация обрушится на него вот так — всей мощью своей жажды, которую невозможно уместить ни в одну строчку кода, ни в одну поведенческую программу. Наверное, именно так ощущается человечность. 

На лице у Гэвина больше нет крови.

Найнс тянется к его руке, и Гэвин… позволяет ему. 

Кожа тёплая. Ссадины обрамляет жёлтое крошево лимфы. Под одним из ногтей фиолетовой тенью расплывается синяк. Найнс на автомате стирает полотенцем грязь и остатки крови. Он пытается уговорить себя, что этот жест, эта _близость_ ничего для него не значат. Вся оперативная память забита Гэвином Ридом, и ни для чего другого просто не остаётся места.

Несмотря на бережность, с которой Найнс промывает ссадину, она снова начинает кровоточить.

Базовая программа RK900 призывает его быть отстраненным и профессиональным. Пожалуй, стоило бы найти бинты. Стоило бы дойти за ними до ближайшей аптеки. Но для этого придётся выйти из квартиры, из этой ванной комнаты, из душной удавки интимности, которая захлестывает их обоих, а потому Найнсу плевать. Его предназначение и официальные функции вдруг перестают иметь значение. 

Впервые за долгое время он не пытается просчитать риски своих действий, позволяя желаниям взять верх.

Он подаётся вперёд и, поднеся руку Гэвина к лицу, жадно проходится влажным языком по его сбитым костяшкам.

Гэвин в ответ напрягается всем телом. 

— Эй, что… — сипло начинает он, но осекается, перехватывает дыхание. — Что ты, блять, делаешь?..

Найнс запускает сканирование — ему нужно знать, что за эмоция отражается у Гэвина на лице. Он так удивлён, что даже не пытается ничего скрыть за раздражением. Зона комфорта давно пройдена. Найнс ловит все проявления микромимики, складывает пазл: растерянность, сомнение, немного — возбуждение. Не отвращение.

Это обнадёживает его.

— Моя ротовая полость функционирует как химическая лаборатория, я могу синтезировать целый ряд соединений, необходимых для исследования улик на месте преступления. Сейчас я повысил процент содержания спирта в слюне, чтобы она действовала как антисептик. У вас дома всё равно нет ничего подходящего.

— Есть водка.

— Закончилась. Пустая бутылка стоит под раковиной на кухне.

Гэвин смотрит на его рот. 

— И тебе в голову не пришло ничего лучше, кроме как _облизать_ меня? — в голосе проскакивает хрипотца. — Просто охуенная, блять, идея.

— Это сарказм? — уточняет Найнс.

Гэвин пожимает плечом, не отводя завороженного взгляда. У него расширенные зрачки и учащенный пульс, похожий на стук метронома.

— Хрен знает.

Найнс хмыкает. Выдержав паузу, он спрашивает:

— Я могу продолжить?

— Да, — Гэвин тяжело сглатывает. — Да, давай.

Широко открыв рот, Найнс плашмя прижимает язык к его ссадинам, легко массирует их круговыми движениями. От костяшек он переходит к кистям рук, не жалея слюны, отдавая всего себя текущей задаче. Затем он по очереди вбирает в рот каждый палец, легко царапая их зубами. Найнс чувствует на губах каждый порез, каждый участок повреждённой кожи. У Гэвина руки человека, который всеми силами пытается собрать свою жизнь воедино, но постоянно натыкается на осколки.

Закончив с одной рукой, Найнс принимается за вторую. Гэвин не пытается его остановить. Он не говорит ни слова, только тяжело дышит, и Найнс ощущает бешеное биение пульса, когда большим пальцем прижимается к его запястью.

Это приятно. В голове пусто, на внутреннем дисплее нет ни одного всплывающего окна. Все системы работают только на обеспечение непрерывного потока тактильных ощущений, который двоичным кодом уплывает прямиком на жёсткий диск.

Найнс напоследок трётся подбородком о чужие костяшки и поднимет взгляд. Гэвин смотрит на него так, что становится горячо внутри, хотя кулер и так работает на износ. Забытое полотенце валяется где-то на полу между ними. Никто не торопится нарушать тишину. Наверняка Гэвин думает, что Найнс сделал с ним всё, что хотел. 

Найнс ещё даже не начинал.

Улыбаясь своей едва заметной улыбкой, он невозмутимо замечает:

— У вас разбита губа.

Гэвин рвано вздыхает, и это почти похоже на стон.

— Ну и чего же ты ждёшь? — с вызовом говорит он, подставляя лицо.

Найнс обхватывает его голову руками и притягивает к себе.


End file.
